


best kept

by clytemnestras



Series: Fem Feb 2019 [3]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comment Fic, F/F, Femslash February, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: no one knows you like i do





	best kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> this has almost nothing to do with the prompt in the summary and it just kinda... happened lol
> 
> warnings for non explicit teenage sexuality I guess

"I see you," Cat whispers, a peek-a-boo singsong in the dark of Tori's living room, lit up, almost, by the moon cutting through the glass window, or, perhaps some oddly fitting inner light.

She clearly wants Jade to see her, too, eyes accustomed to the dark. Jade's fingers had been dancing along Beck's spine, spider-quiet. Her nose had been resting against the nape of Beck's neck, where the haircut stopped bluntly and the skin was left sensitive, when Cat had caught her.

"And what of it?"

The mock accent is a decadent shield to the blush rising along her cheeks, caught with her hand just resting on top of the proverbial cookie jar.

"Just thought you should know," Cat says with a slight laugh. Not the heaving characature one, but something softer.

Jade keeps her eyes on Cat, watching her watch, as she moves her fingers again, following, now, the slightly broad curve of Beck's shoulder before dipping to the delicate skin of her wrist, the place that can make her squirm before anything else.

She Jade can't help but huff a short laugh. She can feel Beck's pulse, there, how harsh it's grown. She's loving this, too.

"You watch a lot of things, don't you, Cat?" Jade says, drawing absent circles up and down Beck's inner arm, brushing her chest through the thin muscle tee when the mood takes her.

Cat nods, bright eyes fixated, nothing childlike about them.

"I have a theory," Jade whispers, pressing her cheek to Beck's, hugging her girlfriend's body closer than need be. Tori shuffles in her sleep, one leg kicking off her blanket and the three of them pause breathing in tandem. She stills. They exhale.

"I think that all that watching reveals more about you than anybody else." She drags her top teeth lightly over Beck's shoulder and the girl can't help but sway with it, breathing heavily.

Cat grins and takes the invitation to draw her sleeping bag closer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Beck sighs, and refuses to open her eyes.

Jade pulls her mouth away from the skin. "Go ahead."

Cat grins wider and ducks down, whispering something to Beck that makes the girl laugh far too loudly. Both smile up at Jade's scowl, but Beck takes her hand, kisses up the inside of her arm until she's restless, then her throat, her jaw, the corner of her mouth.

"She thinks," Beck whispers into the shell of Jade's ear. "She might like girls."

"Oh really?" Jade takes Beck's jaw in her hand, turns it, so she can whisper into her other ear, red painted nails resting cooly against the skin of Beck's throat. "Maybe we should give her a practical demonstration, then?"


End file.
